Fenrir (Mythology)/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. __TOC__ Battle vs. Galactus (by GSFB) 800,000 miles away from Earth, Galactus is floating in space. Seeing a prize planet for dinner, he sends his Herald, an alien called BarackMitt, to investigate. Suddenly, the herald turns around and flies away, screaming past the devourer of worlds. Galactus raises an eyebrow, and then opens his eyes wide, shocked: Two moons distance away, a Giant Black wolf appears, floating in space. It opens its terrible mouth, and with an inhaling of rancid supernatural breath the sun dissolves, entering his throat like a great river of light. The Giant wolf turns towards the Moon, and with another inhale, the Moons becomes crumbs, and flow into its mouth like a stream of gravel. "This must be the Great Fenrir." Galactus says. When the giant wolf turns to earth, Galactus suddenly realizes that Ragnarok is destined to begin: earth will be destroyed. Not wanting his din din to be dissolved before he has a taste, he immediately resolves to end the threat of the gods and frost giants and other monsters gathering for war, starting with the Lupine son of Loki. "Fenrir! Turn and face me!" Galactus says, trying to use his powers to control the beast. Fenrir, overpowering the mental assault, turns towards Galactus, sneering, showing its gargantuan canines. A growl is heard. "I am Galactus, the devourer of worlds! I will not let you and your kin destroy the earth; for I have chosen it for my next conquest. Fly away now or be consumed yourself! Kneel before Galactus!" Fenrir, ticked off, snaps his jaws and howls. He leaps towards Galactus, opening its mouth to an epic size. Galactus increases his size and mass, but not enough in time to grow bigger than the jaws of Fenrir itself. As the Wolf bites down, Galactus unleashes the power cosmic. A massive energy blast, filled with blue, savage lightning and pink mushroom clouds erupts inside the mouth of Fenrir. The wolf's dark eyes grow wide with pain and torment as the Devourer of worlds fights to keep its jaws from clamping down. Galactus himself, stern faced and seemingly fearless, continues to summon the pwer cosmic to his command. "Foolish beast!" Galactus sneers, pompous and disdainfully, "Are you so foolish to believe that you could devour the near limitless strength of the Power Cosmic? That you could withstand my awesome might and glory? None can! For I am older than this Universe, more powerful than your Odin! I am the god of doom and destruction. I am- Fenrir's Jaws drop, nearly crushing Galactus. He strains, summoning all the Power Cosmic to force open the Wolf's Jaws. But Fenrir is slowly closing his Jaws. In desperation, Galactus fires his energy blasts into the Wolf's throat. Fenrir Howls, momentarily opening his jaws wider. Yet before Galactus can take advantage the Wolf bites down again. "I cannot be defeated!" Galactus says, straining. "I am Galactus, the devourer of worlds, the Lord of the Silver Surfer, I must survive, I am too powerful to fall, I, I- Fenrir grows enraged. In one movement, he bites all the way down. Out of his jaws erupts several pink beams of the power Cosmic. One beam hits Mercury, destroying that world. Another hits Jupiter, causing it to explode, engulfing Saturn and all her moons. All satellites are knocked out of orbit, and the International Space Station is vaporized in a pink flash. Fenrir is in pain. His paws are on his belly. He feels terrible indegestion. Suddenly, to the wolf's surprise, he burps, sending a cascade of solar radiation, moon dust, and Power Cosmic into the path of Proxima Centauri. Seeing that it has won, Fenrir sits down on the North poll. A Howl is heard throughout the Galaxy, signaling the victory of the devourer of Sun, Moon, Gods and Galactus! Winner: Fenrir! Expert's Opinion Please consider a contribution by writing an expert's opinion as to why Fenrir won. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Battle Subpage